


Всё то, о чём мы так долго мечтали

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я знаю, что гейские семьи не такие, и что взрослые мужики так себя не ведут, и что блаблабла. Я писала крэк, стёб и флафф по очень забавной кинковой заявке. Мне было весело. Надеюсь, вам тоже будет. Посвящаю этот фик Идари, которой принадлежит его идея, а также всем, кто любит Queer as Folk. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё то, о чём мы так долго мечтали

"Aббa". Чёрт задери, это была проклятая "Aббa", а если конкретно, то "Dancing Queen". И добро бы ещё на радио - на будильнике!  
Дин открыл глаза и сел в постели с гулко колотящимся сердцем.  
Стояло ясное, солнечное утро, такое яркое, что свет, пробивавшийся между створок жалюзи, заливал комнату, будто никаких жалюзи не было вовсе. Дин смотрел на эти жалюзи, моргая, и пытался понять, что не так - кроме "Аббы", конечно, продолжавшей жизнерадостно обзывать Дина танцующей королевой.  
\- Ох не-ет... - простонал Сэм у Дина под боком - и по звуку было ясно, что он ровно в этот самый момент натягивает на голову подушку. Дин бы и сам не отказался это сделать - он чувствовал себя так, будто вчера выжрал в одиночку ящик джина, и абсолютно ничего не помнил.   
В частности, и того, как оказался в незнакомом доме и в одной постели с Сэмом.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на мелкого. Тот лежал на животе, отвернувшись от Дина и зарывшись носом в подушку, которую обнимал обеими руками так, будто ничего дороже у него в жизни не было. Он был укрыт простынёй по пояс, и Дин видел его голую спину, и ещё ясно видел, что, помимо простыни, на Сэме больше ничего нет.  
И всё бы ничего, не считая чёртовой "Аббы", если бы и на Дине не было ровно столько же одежды, сколько на Сэме.  
"Твою мать!" - подумал Дин, в панике пытаясь вспомнить, чем же они занимались вчера и какого хрена вообще всё это значит, когда Сэм, не поднимая головы, простонал:  
\- Дин, выключи, Бога ради.  
Дважды повторять не понадобилось. Дин повернулся к столику возле кровати и прихлопнул будильник, как надоедливого таракана. "Абба" заткнулась. Сэм снова застонал, на сей раз с почти эротическим упоением, и, поёрзав, пробормотал в подушку:  
\- Спасибо, милый.  
После чего безмятежно уснул.  
Дин таращился на него ещё пару минут, изо всех сил пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Так. Спокойно. Что ты помнишь, Дин? Ты помнишь мотель, самый обычный клоповник с двумя кроватями, треснувшим зеркалом и плохо выстиранным постельным бельём. И занавески на окнах. Точно, занавески, не жалюзи. Кажется, была ночь, и вы вроде бы легли спать, чтобы утром... чтобы утром - что? Он не помнил, то есть - совсем. Так. Спокойняк. Для начала надо крепко зажмуриться. А потом открыть глаза и - хоп! Блин... хоп - и нифига. Та же залитая утренним светом просторная комната, голубые жалюзи, голубой синтетический коврик, двуспальная кровать с белым шелковым бельём... белым... шёлковым?! Да что это такое, мать-перемать?!  
Так, а ну-ка, что если ущипнуть себя посильнее? Так, а ещё сильнее? А если за самое чувствительное место? А если щёлкнуть пальцами? А если...  
Ни черта не помогало. Дин всё так же сидел на двуспальной кровати в незнакомой комнате, а рядом с ним блаженно посапывал голый Сэм. И Дин помнил о том, как такое могло случиться, ничуть не больше, чем пять минут назад.  
\- От милого слышу. Сам такой, - запоздало среагировал Дин на ехидство Сэма, после чего выбрался из постели, ошалело озираясь.  
Джинн? Не похоже, к тому же это мы уже проходили, и Дин был совершенно уверен, что ни в какой части своего подсознания никогда не мечтал проснуться в одной постели с голым Сэмом. Снова трикстер разбуянился, чтоб его?.. В любом случае, вряд ли есть смысл браться за расследование, не найдя предварительно свои трусы. Дин их нашёл. То есть он подозревал, что это его трусы, хотя ещё вчера поклялся бы, что вероятность того, что он наденет боксы леопардовой расцветки, примерно равна вероятности проснуться в постели с голым Сэмом. Дин даже подумал сперва, что это не его трусы, но размер был подходящий, и ещё он был абсолютно уверен, что белоснежные стринги, валяющиеся рядом с леопардовыми боксами, никаким образом не могли осквернить своим присутствием его задницу. Дин слишком уважал свою задницу, чтобы так её унизить.   
Хотя всё равно он не верил до конца, пока не увидел на внутренней стороне боксов лейблу с меткой "Дин Винчестер".  
Натягивая трусы, Дин чувствовал себя ещё более охреневшим, чем пять минут назад, хотя это и казалось ему маловероятным. Но нет предела совершенству - это он понял ещё через пять секунд, когда машинально уронил взгляд на свою правую руку и не увидел на ней привычного кольца. Так же машинально переведя взгляд на левую руку, Дин его там увидел. Не серебряное, правда. Золотое. Тоненький ободок, вид которого на чужих мужских руках вызывал в нём искреннее сострадание.  
"Блядь. Я женат", - подумал Дин и, запутавшись в трусах, с грохотом упал на пол.  
\- Дин?! Что такое? - Сэм сел, с изумлением разглядывая Дина, растянувшегося на голубом коврике, и явно готовился вот-вот выпрыгнуть из постели. Мысль о том, что явится взору Дина, как только он это сделает, возымела волшебное действие - Дин моментально оказался на ногах, радуясь, что таки успел натянуть трусы.  
\- Ничего! Всё в поря... - он осёкся, осознав, что нагло врёт. Сэм, однако, уже успокоился. Потянувшись и зевнув, он сказал:  
\- Ну, ладно... чёрт. Таки придётся вставать.  
\- Ах-ха, - промямлил Дин, во все глаза глядя, как он лениво почёсывается, сбрасывая свои длинные ноги с кровати.  
\- Кто первый в душ?  
\- Я! - завопил Дин, несказанно радуясь поводу сбежать. Что и сделал, провожаемый сонным и слегка удивлённым взглядом Сэма.  
Оказавшись за дверью, Дин с силой захлопнул её и, вжавшись в неё спиной, осмотрелся так, будто ожидал увидеть перед собой полчище демонов, готовых к схватке.  
Демонов не было. Было кое-что похуже.  
Была гостиная, окончательно развеявшая надежды Дина, что они находятся в мотеле. Такая же просторная, светлая, чистенькая и уютная, как спальня, только не в голубых тонах, а в кремово-жёлтых. Плюшевый диван перед плазменным телевизором, деревянный столик для напитков, винтажные настенные часы, мирно тикающие над каминной полкой. А дальше - барная стойка, за которой угадывается кухня, Господи ты Боже, в _розовом кафеле!_  
\- Я сплю, - сказал Дин. - Сейчас я досчитаю до пяти и проснусь. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять... Ладно. До десяти. Раз, два...  
Ручка двери, к которой он прижимался всем телом, мягко повернулась.  
\- Дин? Что ты там делаешь?  
Дин отскочил, и смотрел, как Сэм - слава всевышнему, уже в джинсах, хотя всё ещё голый по пояс, - выходит из спальни, продолжая зевать и ероша всклокоченные со сна волосы...  
И когда он поднял руку, Дин увидел блеснувший на его безымянном пальце золотистый ободок.  
\- Ну и погудели вчера, офигеть, - сказал Сэм, идя к кухне. - Чтоб я ещё хоть раз пошёл к Питерсонам. Мало того, что они мешают виски с ромом, так ещё этот урод Стюарт весь вечер пытался хапнуть меня за задницу. И ему будто было плевать, что ты рядом.  
\- Сэм, - жалобно сказал Дин.  
\- Знаю, знаю, сейчас найду тебе алка-зельцер. Тебе три, как обычно?  
\- Чего три?!  
\- Яйца. Три, - сказал Сэм, открывая холодильник, и кинул на Дина слегка обеспокоенный взгляд. - С тобой точно всё в порядке?  
\- Нет! Сэм... что происходит?! Где мы, и... что вообще тут творится?!  
Сэм нахмурился и выпрямился, держа в руке куриное яйцо, которое успел вынуть из холодильника.  
\- Очень смешно, Дин, - сухо сказал он. - Иди-ка ты всё-таки в душ, может, полегчает.  
И Дин пошёл в душ, спотыкаясь и с трудом обходя мебель. Вот только он сильно сомневался, что ему полегчает.  
Ванная подтвердила его самые худшие опасения. Она была белой. И большой. И вся в зеркалах. И с керамическими держателями, на которых висели огромные мохнатые махровые полотенца, розовые, жёлтые и голубые. И одно белое, с нарисованной на нём улыбающейся оранжевой рожицей. Ни к одному из этих полотенец Дин не прикоснулся бы за все блага мира.  
Поэтому в душ он не полез. Он посмотрел в зеркало, втайне надеясь увидеть там чужое лицо - это не мог быть он, Дин Винчестер, не мог он находиться в этом доме, с обручальным кольцом на пальце, рядом с... Но нет, из овального зеркала на него смотрел, без сомнения, Дин Винчестер. Переведя полный отчаяния взгляд от своего отражения на уголок зеркала, Дин заметил там ярко-красную самоклейку. В порыве отчаяния отодрав её, он прочёл фразу, написанную его собственным почерком: "El bistec con papas fritas". "Бифштекс с жареной картошкой", - автоматически перевёл Дин и застонал.  
Он в этом доме, с обручальным кольцом, с ним рядом Сэм, он вытирается после душа голубым махровым полотенцем и, пока чистит зубы, учит испанский.  
\- Я вот думаю, может, тебе позвонить на работу и сказать, что ты приедешь после обеда? - сказал Сэм, взбалтывая что-то в глиняной кружечке. Потом поднял глаза и чуть не выронил кружечку, пялясь на вылетевшего из ванны Дина.  
\- Дин?! Да что такое?..  
\- Что такое? - хрипло переспросил Дин, обводя дом полубезумным - он надеялся, пока только _полу_ безумным - взглядом. - Нет, это я тебя спрашиваю, что такое. Что тут, к чёртовой матери, про...  
Он выхватил взглядом декоративный камин и ряд фотографий на нём, и умолк.  
Сэм, держа в одной руке болтушку, а в другой - ручку кружки, с тревогой следил, как Дин медленно подходит к камину и берёт в руки ближайшую фотографию в серебристой рамке. Фотографий было несколько - штуки три или четыре. На первой из них, той, что стояла ближе всех, были они оба - Дин и Сэм, в роскошных, с иголочки смокингах, Дин в чёрном, Сэм в белом, и надо сказать, ему это чертовски шло. Они оба улыбались, глядя в камеру, Сэм - слегка растерянно, а Дин - до ушей, сияя так, будто только что сорвал на игровом автомате джек-пот. На следующей фотографии они снова были вместе, одетые так же, и, _огосподибоже_ , они держались за руки, стоя к камере спиной, а вокруг них были люди, много людей, а перед ними - человек, в котором рассудок Дина категорически отказывался признавать священника. А потом...  
Потом была третья фотография. И на ней они целовались. В губы. Взасос. Дин целовал Сэма, запрокинув голову и крепко обхватив его затылок, притягивая его к себе. И глаза у них обоих были закрыты.  
Рамка выскользнула из пальцев Дина и, стукнувшись об край полки, спланировала на ковёр. Раздался треск бьющегося стекла.  
\- Дин! - с негодованием выкрикнул Сэм за его спиной. Дин отступил, глядя, как Сэм подбегает к нему, приседает на корточки и с расстроенным возгласом поднимает с пола фотографию, стряхивая с неё крошки битого стекла.  
\- Ты как слон в посудной лавке, - раздражённо сказал Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. - Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтоб подальше держался от этой полки? Третья рамка уже за последний месяц.  
\- Ты... ты не Сэм.  
\- Отлично. Всё ещё продолжаешь разыгрывать белую горячку. Интересно, зачем?  
\- Ты не настоящий, - беспомощно сказал Дин.  
Сэм посмотрел на него уже без прежнего удивления - скорее, устало.  
\- Дин, прекрати валять дурака, пей свой антипохмелин, жри завтрак и либо иди на работу, либо звони боссу. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы тебя снова уволили.  
\- Да насрать мне на работу! - в яростном отчаянии закричал Дин, хватая его за руку и рывком разворачивая к себе. - Я шагу не ступлю, пока мы с тобой не разберёмся, что происходит и какого, чёрт возьми, хрена!  
Сэм кротко глянул на него снизу вверх. Дин не очень понимал, как это могло получиться при их разнице в росте, но у Сэма вышло просто-таки виртуозно. На сей раз он не стал вскидывать брови и корчить удивлённые рожицы. В его взгляде вдруг появилась обречённость.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он неожиданно тихо. - Я понял. Только давай обсудим это позже? Мы с тобой продрыхли до обеда, тебе действительно надо позвонить на работу, и к тому же вот-вот вернётся Горди...  
\- Кто? - тупо переспросил Дин, но прежде, чем Сэм успел ответить, за окном раздался протяжный гудок. Оба, как по команде, повернули головы к окну.  
\- Сейчас сам увидишь, - с сарказмом проговорил Сэм и пошёл открывать.  
Дин смотрел в окно на школьный автобус, притормозивший напротив дома. Передняя дверь оказалась вне поля его зрения, и он не видел, кто вышел оттуда, только слышал топот маленьких ног по дорожке, всё ближе и ближе. Автобус снова погудел, с шумом захлопнул двери и укатил дальше.  
Сэм открыл дверь, прежде чем в неё успели постучать, и маленький мальчик лет шести с радостным воплем впрыгнул в распростёртые сэмовы объятия.  
Да, очень маленький и очень... как бы это помягче... очень чернокожий мальчик.  
\- Привет, пап! - выкрикнул он звонким голоском, и Сэм ответил:  
\- Привет, Горди! - после чего поставил мальчика на пол, помог ему снять со спины крохотный рюкзачок и игриво подтолкнул вперёд: - А ну, про кого ты забыл?  
\- Привет, пап! - снова завопил пацанёнок, налетая на Дина и вцепляясь чёрными ручонками ему в колено.  
В данный момент единственным вопросом, занимавший Дина, было: почему он не сдох в муках и не попал в ад вместо того, чтобы оказаться здесь?  
\- Привет, Горди, - машинально повторил он, и Сэм незаметно вздохнул - кажется, с облегчением. Он прав, вдруг подумал Дин - что бы за херня тут ни творилась, ни к чему впутывать в это невинного ребёнка.  
\- Пап, смотри, что я сегодня выменял у Кубрика! - хвастливо заявил Горди, извлекая из внутреннего кармана курточки здоровенный армейский нож. Дин тут же признал в нём именное оружие офицеров Французского Легиона и, на миг забыв обо всём, до глубины души восхитился.  
\- Вау! Вот так крутая штуковина! Покажи-ка... Да ты просто молодчина, что сумел...  
\- А ну дай сюда! - Сэм налетел на них, будто коршун. Дин и опомниться не успел, как он ловко выхватил нож у него из руки. В эту секунду Дин наконец узнал в нём Сэма - узнал эти отточенные, стремительные движения, эту манеру двигаться быстро и в то же время порывисто, с нахрапом. Моргая, Дин смотрел на Сэма, уже чуть меньше, чем прежде, уверенный в том, что кто-то из них сошёл с ума. Маленький Горди смотрел на Сэма точно так же, только к удивлённому уважению в его глазёнках примешивались смущение и страх. Он вдруг прижался всем телом к бедру Дина.  
Дин запоздало посмотрел Сэму в лицо. Сэм был воплощением праведного гнева.  
\- Горди, - сказал он трагично, глядя при этом почему-то на Дина. - Сколько раз я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не водился с этим Кубриком? Чтобы ты ничего у него не выменивал и... кстати, а что ты ему на этот раз отдал?  
Мальчик потупился. Дин ощутил смутную потребность сказать слово в его защиту, но не смог придумать ничего подходящего, потому что понятия не имел, кто такой Кубрик, не говоря уж обо всём остальном.  
\- Горди? - голос Сэма звучал предупреждающе.  
\- Я отдал ему Деву Марию.  
Нож, который Сэм обвиняюще сжимал в руке, отведя её, впрочем, на безопасное расстояние, дрогнул. На секунду Дину показалось, что Сэм сейчас упадёт в обморок.  
\- Ты отдал ему Деву Марию?!  
\- Она всё равно была поцарапанная, - пояснил Горди и посмотрел на Дина в поиске поддержки. - К тому же Кубрик любит такие штучки-дрючки.  
И опять посмотрел на Дина, так что Дин не выдержал и примирительным тоном сказал:  
\- Ну, правда, Сэм, если она всё равно была поцарапанная...  
\- А ты вообще молчи! - рявкнул Сэм, так, что Дин и Горди разом вздрогнули. - Эти "штучки-дрючки" - что это такое, а?! Это он от тебя нахватался! Горди, послушай меня. Ты не должен ничего выменивать у Кубрика. И особенно оружие!  
\- Так оружие или ничего? - хмуро уточнил Дин, завистливо поглядывая на конфискованный нож. Сэм демонстративно завёл руку за спину.  
\- Ничего! Горди, слышишь меня? Я запрещаю тебе с ним водиться. От этих Кубриков одни проблемы, он тебя научит плохому и до добра не доведёт! Ты меня понял?  
\- Понял, - буркнул Горди, утыкаясь черномазой мордашкой Дина в бедро. Дин машинально похлопал его по курчавой голове. Да уж, Горди, попали так попали. Мама у нас строгая...  
\- А теперь марш наверх, в детскую, и сиди тихо, пока я не сделаю тебе хлопья. Ясно? - спросил Сэм, но Горди не ответил, вдруг оттолкнул Дина и пулей метнулся по коридору. Через секунду на лестнице, ведущей вверх, затопотали шагу, потом хлопнула дверь.  
Сэм вздохнул и, крутанув нож в руке, с размаху вонзил в доску для нарезки.  
\- Ты сам как дитя малое, честное слово. Он от тебя этого набрался. Вау, вот так крутая штуковина! - передразнил Сэм Дина, и от обиды тот наконец опомнился.  
\- На себя посмотри! Чёрт, Сэмми, да ты ведь просто мегера! Наорал на ребёнка, а он, между прочим, провернул офигенный бартер. Ты глянь только, это же насечка Тридцать Четвёртой роты, той самой, которая...  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул и, покачав головой, вернулся к холодильнику.  
\- Он весь в тебя, - не глядя на Дина, сказал он. - Чем дальше, тем больше. Мне иногда кажется, что это ты его рожал.  
Дин круто развернулся к нему. Нет, не то чтобы он думал теперь, что невозможному есть пределы, но... должны же быть!!!  
\- Только не говори, Сэмми, что это ты...  
Сэм непонимающе посмотрел на него. Потом изменился в лице и со стуком поставил кружку со взбитыми яйцами, которую только что снова взял в руки.  
\- Ты иногда ведёшь себя как клинический идиот, Дин, и знаешь, на восьмом году совместной жизни это уже не так смешно, как было на первом. И раз уж ты сегодня снова валяешь дурака, окей: нет, _я его не рожал._ Его родила семнадцатилетняя дура, решившая, что можно родить ребёнка и выкинуть его на помойку, и он погиб бы, если бы не мы. И если ты думаешь, что это очень смешно, то знаешь что, делай сегодня сам свой грёбаный омлет, - закончил он и, впихнув кружку Дину в руки, отвернулся к плите с самой обиженной из всех Обиженных Рожиц Сэма.  
Дин постоял немного, разглядывая колышущиеся в кружке желтки. Потом сказал:  
\- Ну, слава Богу. А то я уж было решил, что ты изменил мне с негром. Сам понимаешь - мы оба белые, а тут чёрный ребёнок... Кто угодно на моём месте засомневался бы.  
\- Ха, ха, ха, - раздельно сказал Сэм. - Можно, я буду смеяться этой шутке только первые пятьсот раз?  
\- Чёрт. Я настолько предсказуем? - пробормотал Дин, больше себе, чем ему. И вдруг ухмыльнулся - в самом деле, всё это было настолько глупо, что даже забавно.  
\- Что на этот раз? - не оборачиваясь, спросил Сэм - как будто затылком почувствовал его ухмылку.   
\- Да ничего. Просто забавно, что он называет тебя "папой". Я был уверен, что из нас двоих ты - мама. И вообще ты...  
\- ...рыжая девка, - закончили они с Сэмом хором, и пока Дин смотрел на Сэма с отвисшей челюстью, Сэм успел поставить чайник, насыпать в кастрюльку хлопья и залить их молоком.  
Когда молоко уже стало закипать, Дин сказал:  
\- Сэм, ты... ты что, правда совсем ничего не помнишь?  
\- А ты? - бросил тот через плечо, и тут же зашипел, потому что у него едва не убежало молоко.  
Дин снова посмотрел на свою левую руку. Потом сказал:  
\- Схожу-ка я всё-таки в душ.  
\- На работу позвони! - крикнул Сэм ему в спину, когда Дин уже поднимался по лестнице.

Не джинн. Не трикстер. Не галлюцинации и не белая горячка. Так, чёрт побери, _что?!_ Дин нутром чуял, что ответ где-то совсем рядом, достаточно протянуть руку и отдёрнуть одну из опрятных занавесочек, развешенных на пластиковых окнах. Последним, что он помнил, так и оставался номер мотеля - и Сэм, сидящий за ноутбуком. У них была работа: в том городке, куда они приехали, стали бесследно исчезать люди. Сэм говорил что-то насчёт того, что всех их в последний раз видели в одном и том же квартале, и перечислял версии: вампиры, оборотень, чёрная дыра, временная петля... джинн, трикстер, белая горячка. Всё не то. Дин носился по симпатичному, уютному домику, в который его зашвырнула сбрендившая нечисть, сам не зная, что ищет, и отчаянно тосковал по датчику ЭМП...  
Стоп! Датчик! Он в Импале. А где Импала? Невозможно, чтобы её не было здесь - его малышка последует за ним хоть на край света, в самую бредовую из всех бредовых фантазий.  
Думая об этом, он уже начал открывать какую-то дверь - и не успел придержать руку. Дверь качнулась вперёд, и Дин оказался на пороге детской. Маленькая, тоже светлая, как и всё здесь, комнатка, обои с Суперменом, на подоконнике - аквариум с одиноко плавающей в нём золотой рыбкой, сваленные в кучу трансформеры и Горди, сидящий на кровати с картонной моделькой планера в руках.   
Мальчишка вскинулся, услышав скрип двери - и тут же успокоился, увидев Дина. Чего он боялся, интересно? Строгой мамочки Саманты? Дин ухмыльнулся. Нет, определённо, было во всём этом кое-что очень даже весёлое... немного, но было.  
Он хотел было выйти и закрыть дверь, как вдруг внезапно понял, что это будет выглядеть по-дурацки. Поколебавшись, он сказал:  
\- Эй, Горди!  
И задумался, что б ещё такое добавить, когда Горди посмотрел на него исподлобья и спросил:  
\- Сэм очень злится, да?  
Дин открыл рот и закрыл. Потом, не особенно задумываясь, что делает, переступил порог.  
\- Нет, совсем не злится, - сказал он, подходя и садясь рядом с мальчишкой. - С чего ты взял?  
\- Он кричал, - мрачно заметил Горди, и Дин почесал затылок.  
\- Гм... да... было дело. Только он вовсе не... стоп! А почему ты называешь его Сэмом?!  
\- Ну, наверное, потому, что его так зовут, - вновь с поразительной рассудительностью сказал Горди.  
\- Да, но мне казалось, там внизу ты назвал его папой... его и... ну... - Дин сконфузился. Нет, ну подумать только - Горди! Маленький чёрный Горди с армейским ножом. Ох ты ж, чёрт...  
\- Это потому что он так хочет, - сказал Горди, вновь уставившись на модельку планера. - Он говорит, что я должен звать вас папами. Но это же тупо, нет? Что это за фигня - двое пап? Как вас различать тогда? Я позову: эй, папа! - и вы прибежите оба. Разве не глупо?  
"Блин, сынок-то растёт вундеркиндом, весь в Сэма", - подумал Дин, изумлённо глядя на него. Горди всё вертел модельку планера, казавшуюся Дину смутно знакомой, так, будто... будто он сам её сделал, но этого же не могло быть, правда? Всё это иллюзия, безумный сон, ничего этого на самом деле нет.  
\- Ты его бросишь, да?  
Дин вздрогнул и, оторвав взгляд от планера, посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот глядел на него чёрными, как смородина, глазами, требовательно и в то же время обречённо. Рыбина на подоконнике лениво махнула хвостом, тараща на Дина и Горди равнодушные глазищи.  
\- Ты бросишь Сэма, Дин? Ты от него уйдёшь? - снова спросил Горди, и к Дину наконец вернулся дар речи.  
\- Да ты что, мелкий? Ни за что на свете! Никогда я не брошу Сэма.  
Он сказал и подумал: ты что вообще несёшь, чувак? Тут всё не так, как на самом деле, это всё бред, и ты сейчас не о том Сэме говоришь, и вообще... Но почему-то это ничего не меняло, ему не захотелось уточнить свои слова или взять их обратно. Просто само предположение о том, что он может бросить Сэма, казалось куда абсурднее и смешнее, чем то, что в этом пласте реальности они были парочкой геев, и Дин сейчас болтал с их приёмным сынишкой.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Горди и, застенчиво улыбнувшись, протянул Дину планер. - Тут крыло чуть-чуть отклеилось.  
\- Надо же, - протянул Дин, беря модельку из маленьких чёрных рук. - Ну ничего, приладим.  
\- А если я отберу у Кубрика назад Деву Марию, Сэм отдаст мне нож?  
Дин вздохнул.  
\- Нет, мелкий. Не думаю, что отдаст.  
\- Какая же он сучка, - серьёзно заметил Горди, и Дин подскочил, чуть не сломав планер.  
\- Да ты что, чувак?! Нельзя так говорить! Где ты такого набрался, от Кубрика?  
\- Нет, я слышал, как вы ссорились вчера, и позавчера тоже, - спокойно сказал Горди, болтая ногами. - Ты его так называл. А он сказал, что ты придурок.  
"Дьявол побери эти фанерные стены. Вот как воспитывать детей в таких условиях?" - подумал Дин и сказал:  
\- Я был не прав. И Сэм... Сэм тоже был не прав.   
\- Разве взрослые не всегда правы?  
\- Вырастешь - спроси меня ещё разок. А пока что не смей повторять такие слова. Понял?  
\- Угу, - сказал Горди и шмыгнул носом совсем как Сэм. - Так ты починишь планер, пап?

Ладно, решил Дин в конце концов, Импала подождёт. А вот с Сэмом правда надо было что-то решать, и, возможно, начинать стоило как раз отсюда. Они сядут и спокойно всё обсудят. Дин объяснит ему, что случилось. Сэм, конечно, сперва решит, что у него поехала крыша, но потом поверит. Они всегда верили друг другу в таких ситуациях, и Дин не сомневался, что они смогут всё это уладить...  
Не сомневался до тех пор, пока, окликая Сэма, не вошёл в спальню и не увидел его, лежащего на разобранной кровати голышом.  
\- Сэ... - сказал Дин и встал, как вкопанный. Сэм лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой; поймав взгляд Дина, он перебрал ногами, будто кошка, просящая кота, расслабленно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Прикрой дверь.  
Дин переступил порог и прикрыл дверь. Если бы Сэм сказал: "Встань на голову и спой американский гимн", он бы встал на голову и спел гимн. Он совершенно ничего не соображал - вид большого, мускулистого, абсолютно _голого_ Сэма, развалившегося перед ним в призывной позе и явно неспроста, напрочь выбил из диновой головы жалкие остатки связных мыслей. Всё, что он мог теперь делать - это пытаться не смотреть Сэму между ног. Получалось, честно говоря, хреново, потому что Сэм положил руку себе на член и лениво потеребил свои яйца.  
\- Извини, - сказал он, продолжая себя поглаживать. - Я себя повёл, как настоящая истеричка. Я не выспался, и вчерашний вечер был дурацкий... ты вполне вправе на меня злиться. Давай просто про всё забудем, ладно?  
\- Не... - просипел Дин, прижимаясь плечом к стене в попытке устоять на ногах. - Я не... могу забыть... Сэм.  
Рука Сэма замерла. Он подался вперёд, и Дин отскочил бы, если бы за спиной у него и так уже не была стена.  
\- Слушай, ну я же извинился. Я не буду больше тебя пилить, правда. Просто когда я вижу тебя с другим мужиком, я становлюсь рыжей бабой, ты же сам знаешь, Дин... Ну, иди ко мне.  
С другим мужиком? Господи, какой ЕЩЁ мужик, о котором он не знает?!  
Дин смотрел, как Сэм, поняв, что никакой активности от Дина не дождётся, встал с кровати и двинулся к нему. Дин очень старался не смотреть на него, но всё равно видел, что он возбуждён. Когда Сэм оказался в шаге от него и уже протянул руку к его шее, подозрительно наклоняя голову, Дин резко выбросил вперёд обе руки, вцепился ему в плечи и отодвинул от себя так далеко, как мог.  
\- Сэм, - голос звучал глухо и еле слышно. - Нам надо поговорить. Очень надо. Прямо сейчас.  
Сэм посмотрел на него с лёгкой обидой. Его губы на миг сложились в сердитую гримаску, но тут же распрямились снова. Он пожал плечами и отступил на шаг, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Ладно. Надо так надо. Ты и так с утра сам не свой - ну, что на этот раз стряслось?  
Дин сглотнул. То, что казалось таким простым и очевидным, когда он шёл вниз, внезапно оказалось чудовищно сложным. Ох, ему бы только придумать, с чего начать...  
\- Понимаешь... Сэмми... я... - Дин нервно усмехнулся. Сэм, абсолютно голый Сэм, продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него. - Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как сказать.  
\- Так прямо и говори, - нарочито спокойно сказал Сэм. - Что, ты снова ходил налево?  
\- Нет! То есть... слушай, дело в том, что... это трудно вот так взять и объяснить... Дело в том, что я... Я не гей!  
Он выпалил это, и ему сразу же стало легче. Ну вот, слава Богу, самое главное сказано, Сэм теперь наденет трусы и они смогут поговорить о деле. Дин был в этом настолько уверен, что искренне поразился, когда Сэм не сделал ни одного движения, говорившего о его желании прикрыть срам. Вместо этого он несколько секунд буравил Дина неподъёмно тяжёлым взглядом, после чего сказал:  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал! Я _не гей!_ Так что будь добр, прикройся чем-нибудь, а потом мы погово...  
\- Вот так, значит, - сказал Сэм. - Не гей. Вот это, я вам скажу, новость. Он, видите ли, не гей. И давно?  
\- Да с пелёнок! Сэм, послушай...  
\- C пелёнок, говоришь? Значит, когда ты меня завалил на заднем сидении своей тачки, зная, что мне ещё и восемнадцати нет, ты не был геем. И когда я из-за тебя бросил колледж и пошёл на разрыв со своим отцом, ты тоже не был геем. И когда ты трахался с каждым встречным и поперечным, а я сидел дома, как дурак, и ждал, когда ты соизволишь спрятать свой долбанный хрен в штаны и вспомнить обо мне - тогда ты геем не был тоже, да?!  
\- Сэмми... - Дин попытался было его унять, но Сэм вдруг пришёл в такое бешенство, что ему сделалось не по себе - знавал он Сэма в бешенстве. Ну, не то чтобы этого Сэма... или этого - он уже сам не знал, но в любом случае, дело пахло керосином.  
Тем не менее Дин предпринял отчаянную попытку его успокоить:  
\- Слушай, чувак, ну не надо так драматизировать. Это бывает... в смысле... ты мне очень... как бы... дорог и всё такое, но я...  
\- Как бы дорог и всё такое, - осатанело сверкая глазами, процедил Сэм. - Охренеть можно. Я тебе как бы дорог и всё такое, но ты не гей. Да?  
\- Да, вроде того. Сэм...  
\- Чёрт, я теперь понимаю, что переживают жёны цивилов, когда те им признаются в своей настоящей ориентации! Ты вообще понимаешь, как я себя сейчас чувствую?!  
\- Эй-эй, вот только не надо душещипательных моментов, - предупреждающе сказал Дин, начиная всерьез бояться. Он надеялся, что это урезонит Сэма - всегда урезонивало... и... стоп, а что это он только что сказал? "Цивилов"? Он сказал - "цивилов"?!  
Потрясённый этим осознанием, Дин как-то даже и не заметил, как оказался за дверью. И не спальни, на этот раз, а дома. За ним последовал неплотно закрытый чемодан, из которого тут же вывалились на газон рубашки и джинсы, из кармана одного из которых со звяканьем выпали ключи от Импалы. Дин моргал, глядя то на газон, то на чемодан, то на ключи, и в последний момент успел посмотреть на дверь - аккурат перед тем, как она захлопнулась перед его носом, отрезая его от побелевшего Сэма.  
\- Сэмми, постой, ты не так всё понял! - крикнул Дин, но это не очень-то помогло.  
Он стоял под весенним солнышком на зелёной травке, расстроенно пялясь на захлопнувшуюся дверь, когда вдруг сзади раздался язвительный женский смех.  
Хорошо знакомый язвительный женский смех.  
Дин круто обернулся. Во дворе дома напротив, вооружившись ножницами для стрижки кустов, стояла Бэла Лугоши. На ней были драные джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, синяя косынка и громадные рукавицы для садовых работ. В таком камуфляже она была почти неузнаваема, но Дин узнал бы эту стерву где угодно - в том числе из-за её гаденького смеха.  
И смеялась эта стерва снова над ним. Опять над ним, даже здесь!  
\- Ах ты... - начал Дин, шагая к ней, и вдруг она крикнула:  
\- Что, милый, Сэмми снова выставил тебя за дверь? Надо же, ты продержался целых две недели с последнего раза, это новый рекорд. Позвонить в комитет Гиннеса, или ты сам?  
\- Что тут такое, милая? - раздался ещё один голос, и Дин с отвисшей челюстью увидел, как из домика выходит Руби. Её узнать было ещё труднее, чем Бэлу - она постриглась и перекрасилась в рыжий, на ей были стильные брючки и пушистый свитер под горло, на груди поблескивал бейдж, надпись на котором Дин с такого расстояния прочитать не мог, но это очень походило на карточку участника волонтёрской программы. Руби обвила талию Бэлы рукой, свободной от пачки листовок, которые она прижимала к груди, и вопросительно посмотрела на неё. Та фыркнула, кивула на Дина.  
\- Сэм снова выпер своего непутёвого муженька. С тебя десятка, я же говорила, что так и будет.  
\- Ох, Дин, - Руби взглянула на него и сочувственно покачала головой. - Мне так жаль. Я уверена, что он остынет и...  
\- И пустит его обратно, а через неделю выставит опять. Как всегда, - ехидно вставила Бэла.  
\- Какая же ты злая, - с укором сказала Руби и поцеловала её в ненакрашенные губы. Дин думал, что добить его больше уже ничего не может, но вновь ошибся. Когда две его подружи из иного мира отсосались друг от друга, Бэла самодовольно ухмыльнулась, кинув на Дина торжествующий взгляд пометившего территорию самца, а Руби сошла по ступенькам, пересекла дорогу между их домами и, подойдя к Дину, коснулась его руки. Теперь он мог прочитать надпись на её бейдже: "Плезантвилльское общество защиты животных".   
\- Я поговорю с ним сегодня вечером, - прошептала она. - Ты не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, - и , помахав Бэле, лёгкой походкой пошла прочь по дорожке.  
Дин дождался, пока она скрылась из виду, потом поднял с земли ключи от Импалы и, пошатываясь, побрёл к гаражу. Он надеялся теперь только на одно: что в этом крезанутом мире ему не суждено будет пересечься ни с агентом Хенриксоном, ни с Бобби, ни с отцом.

Слава небесам и всем святым, Импала стояла на месте. И она не была перекрашена в розовый цвет, на неё не было наклеек с символикой американской лиги ЛГБТ, и на сидении не оказалось велюровых чехлов, вышитых маргаритками. Правда, над приборной доской болтался медвежонок на присоске, но это Дин ещё как-то мог пережить.   
\- Малышка, как я рад тебя видеть, если б ты знала, - почти прорыдал он, обнимая капот - чёрт возьми, иногда даже мачо может позволить себе минуту слабости. - Я знал, знал, что ты меня не предашь.  
Радость, впрочем, была недолгой. В багажнике обнаружилась запаска, портативный мангал для барбекю и даже охотничье ружьё, но не было ни родной "беретты", ни осинового кола, ни крестов, ни датчика ЭМП. Дин тяжело вздохнул и захлопнул багажник. Что ж, по крайней мере, ему будет из чего застрелиться, в самом крайнем случае. Хотя он надеялся, что до этого всё же не дойдёт.  
Сэм великодушно выбросил через дверь ключи от Импалы вместе с диновым шмотьём, так что Дин мог предпринять небольшую обзорную экскурсию по Плезнтвиллю - хорошенькому городку, в котором они жили в этой реальности. Уже само название Дину не нравилось, навевая ассоциации с одноимённым фильмом - он, к слову, помнил, чем там всё закончилось. С виду этот городок походил на киношный Плезантвилль почти как две капли воды, только находился он не в пятидесятых, а в двухтысячных. И жили тут, кажется, одни педики - во всяком случае, проезжая по улице, Дин раз десять наблюдал обжимающиеся однополые парочки, большинство из которых, завидев Импалу, приветливо махали ей вслед. Дин, увы, ни разу не смог заставить себя ответить тем же. Он пять раз объехал городишко вдоль и поперёк, сам не зная на что надеясь, и ни разу в нём ничего не ёкнуло, место не почудилось ему знакомым или подозрительным. В этом городке даже не было квартала, похожего на тот квартал в Риддл-Роке, Орегон, где он уснул накануне вечером.   
В конце концов Дину пришлось признать, что один он во всей это бодяге не разберётся. Придётся просить помощи... Он только искренне надеялся, что Бобби не живёт где-нибудь по соседству с симпатичным пожилым охотником вроде Дэнни Элкинза. То, что Дэнни Элкинз мёртв, ровным счётом ничего не значило. Гордон с Кубриком тут тоже были не совсем такие, как там... что уж говорить про Дина с Сэмом.  
Он собрался с духом, полез в карман за мобильником - и обнаружил, что его нет.  
Точно. Он ведь даже не проверил карманы, натягивая то шмотьё, что было разбросано по голубой спальне. Его телефон остался в доме, и записная книжка, и дневник отца... если есть тут вообще дневник отца. Дин страдальчески застонал. Больше всего ему хотелось ударить по газам и удрать отсюда к чёртовой матери, но мобильник... и... и Сэм. Ударить по газам и уехать к чёртовой матери от Сэма - в этом было что-то настолько дикое... куда более дикое, чем мир, в котором он оказался. Сэм ведь не виноват, в конце концов. Он даже не знает, что происходит. И Дин должен объяснить ему. Обязан.  
Он выждал до ночи, скоротав время в местом баре, где две трети парочек были однополыми - но слава Богу, хоть не все поголовно. Впрочем, Дин всё равно предпочёл сидеть за стойкой спиной к залу: глаза не видят - сердце не болит. Когда стемнело, он выключил импалины фары и тихонько подъехал к тёмному дому. Светилось только одно окно на первом этаже, в гостиной. Дин вылез из машины, прокрался, согнувшись, по газону. Окно спальни - подумать только! - было приоткрыто. И как их ещё не ограбили, непонятно...   
Дин беззвучно влез через окно и осмотрелся. Так, с чего бы начать... Столик у изголовья кровати? Почему бы и нет. Только бы вот вспомнить, с какой стороны он проснулся сегодня утром...  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, правда. Теперь уже совсем не знаю. Не могу так больше.  
Дин замер, занеся ногу над ковром. Голос Сэма звучал из-за стены, из той самой комнаты, в которой горел свет - приглушённо, но чётко и разборчиво. Дин замер, не зная, что делать - то ли перейти к поискам, то ли постоять и послушать. В общем-то нечего было тут слушать, и он уже шагнул вперед, когда услышал другой голос, женский, и снова замер.  
\- Ты говоришь так все восемь лет, что вы вместе.  
\- Знаю, Руби, но теперь я в самом деле не могу! Мало было того, что он вечно ходит налево - ладно, это я если и не понимаю, то принимаю, у него хрен с моторчиком и с этим ничего не поделать. Но то, что было сегодня, это... я просто не знаю, это было настоящее издевательство.  
\- Наверняка ты просто неправильно его понял...  
\- Я всё правильно понял. Ты бы видела, как он на меня смотрел. Как будто ни разу в жизни вообще ко мне не прикасался, а я тут взял и ни с того ни с сего полез к нему в штаны. Сама невинность. Я ему чуть было даже не поверил  
\- В чём? Что он не гей? - Руби засмеялась, мелодично и приятно, но Дин уже привык к сюрпризам, и потому продолжал оторопело слушать.  
\- Да, что он не гей. Я понимаю, что это звучит как бред, но... не знаю... если он так далеко зашёл, может... может, мне правда не стоит его удерживать?  
\- Сэм, - по голосу Руби Дин понял, что она наклонилась к Сэму и, может быть, накрыла его руку своей ладонью. - Всё не так страшно, поверь. Просто вы вместе очень давно, и никогда не расстаётесь. Вам нужно как-то разнообразить ваши отношения. В том числе...  
Она многозначительно замолчала, и Дин услышал, как Сэм фыркнул со смесью насмешки и отчаяния.  
\- Разнообразить?! Да что я только ни пробовал! Прищепки, пёрышки, шарики! Кожа, латекс, наручники! Кукуруза, бананы и клубника со сливками. Доктор и пациент, доктор и медсестра, полицейский и нарушитель, полицейский и шеф полицейского участка, Бонни и Клайд, Бэтмен и Робин, Бивис и Батхед! Последнее было хуже всего...  
\- Может, дело не в том, как, а в том, где. Необычное место...  
\- Было, - обреченно отозвался Сэм. - Мы делали это на кухне, в ванной, на карнизе, на крыше, на капоте Импалы, в Импале, в машине его босса... на капоте твоей машины, кстати, тоже... прости.  
\- Ох, Сэм...  
\- На газоне ночью, на газоне днём, в спортзале за десять минут до открытия, в супермаркете, в кабинке для переодевания! На велосипеде, на американских горках, на пляже, на дереве! Даже на воздушном шаре - мы специально для этого наняли воздушный шар, нам это влетело в полторы тысячи баксов, но Дин хотел попробовать в воздухе, и мы сделали это в воздухе!  
\- Он же боится летать?  
\- На самолётах боится. На воздушных шарах вроде бы нет.  
\- Ох, Сэм...  
\- Я не знаю, Руби. У меня истощилось воображение. Не знаю, что ещё сделать такого, что могло бы, как ты говоришь, разнообразить... И дело, думаю, не в этом. Просто он меня не любит. И, наверное, в самом деле пора всё это заканчивать. Оно и так длилось намного дольше, чем я надеялся.  
Его голос звучал обречённо, отчаянно, но совершенно ровно - как будто он даже мысли не допускал о том, что может ошибаться. А у Дина в штанах было твёрдо. Он понял это, только когда Сэм умолк, но началось это намного раньше - примерно когда Сэм сказал про доктора и медсестру. Потому что Дин _вспомнил_. Сэма в зелёной больничной шапочке (это я её спёр из клиники, когда мы возили Горди делать прививки, подумал Дин), держащего в приподнятой руке бутафорский шприц и лукаво щурящегося на Дина сверху вниз. "А теперь, мистер Винчестер, мне нужен доступ к вашим ягодичным мышцам". И дерево, да, ветки опасно скрипели и трещали под их весом, грозя проломиться в любой момент, а внизу - десять футов пустоты, и это так заводило... И воздушный шар... И бананы с клубникой... со сливками...  
Вот к этому моменту у Дина уже стояло вовсю. Он осознал это слишком поздно и, беззвучно охнув, в ужасе схватился руками за пах, как будто это могло помочь. Нифига не помогло, стало только хуже, когда он стиснул пальцами возбуждённую плоть.   
\- Тихо, - сквозь зубы взвыл Дин, сжимая ладони. - Тихо! Лежать! Лежать, я сказал, фу! Нельзя!  
\- Что там такое? - тревожно спросила Руби из-за стены, и через секунду дверь, перед которой топтался Дин, рывком распахнулась, а ещё через миг вспыхнул свет.  
Сэм стоял на пороге. Дин стоял перед Сэмом. Он даже не успел убрать руки от паха, и отдернул их, только увидев у Сэма за плечом рыжие волосы Руби. Лучше бы он этого не делал - взгляд Сэма моментально переместился вниз, будто знал, где искать. Спрятать такой стояк, как у Дина, было не проще, чем слона в общественном бассейне.  
Несколько секунд длилось молчание, весившее, как тот самый слон. Потом Сэм поднял глаза и молча посмотрел Дину в лицо.  
\- Хех, братишка! - неестественно весёлым тоном сказал Дин. - А я, знаешь ли, искал тут пиво... в буфете...  
\- В каком буфете? - сухо спросил Сэм. В нём не осталось и следа того бессилия, что так явно звучало в его голосе минуту назад. Теперь это снова был тот самый Сэм, который выставил Дина за дверь сегодня днём. Тот самый Сэм, которого он оставил в Риддл-Роке, но от этой мысли Дин попытался отмахнуться.  
Дин скорчил кислую гримасу и посмотрел на Руби, с любопытством переводившую взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Детка, ты нас извинишь? Нам с Сэмми тут надо потолковать...  
\- Я вижу, - коротко улыбнулась Руби и тронула Сэма ладонью за плечо. Тот быстро оглянулся на неё и пробормотал: "Да... пока". Руби улыбнулась снова, бросила на Дина ободряющий взгляд и вышла.  
Сэм стоял неподвижно, пока не хлопнула входная дверь. Потом по его скулам прошлись желваки, и он сказал:  
\- Какого чёрта тебе надо?  
\- Ну, я...  
\- Ты влез через окно. Ты совсем офигел, Дин? Что, хотел меня ограбить? Что тебе надо, говори - забирай и проваливай!  
\- Да не ори ты, - шикнул на него Дин, делая возмущённые знаки бровями. - Тут же стены, как фанера! А Горди уже спит, верно ведь?  
Сэм открыл рот - и со стуком закрыл. Потом повторил на три тона тише:  
\- Забирай, что тебе надо, и проваливай.  
\- Никуда я не собираюсь проваливать, Сэм. Нам пора наконец поговорить по-человечески, а то это чёрт знает что такое.  
\- Да, это чёрт знает что, - сказал Сэм с такой болью в голосе, которую он, впрочем, старательно пытался скрыть, что Дин на секунду ощутил себя конченной сволочью... тем, кем он, похоже, и был в этом нереальном мире.  
Они помолчали немного. Потом Сэм сказал тихо и совсем беспомощно:  
\- Что происходит, Дин? Что я на этот раз сделал не так?  
\- Ты решишь, что я сошёл с ума.  
\- Я уже и так недалёк от этой мысли. Ты ничего не теряешь.  
Дин глубоко вздохнул. Набрал воздуху в грудь. Что терять, в самом-то деле.  
\- Эта реальность - ненастоящая. Дом, в котором мы стоим, город вокруг нас - ничего этого нет. Это просто иллюзия, сон, навеянный какой-то нечистью.  
\- Нечистью? - без выражение повторил Сэм.   
Дин быстро закивал.  
\- Я знаю, что это звучит бредово, но поверь мне, пожалуйста, Сэм. В мире, настоящем мире, полно адских созданий, и некоторых из них любят забавляться с реальностью. И там, в настоящем мире, мы с тобой не... не то, что тут. На самом деле мы - братья, и вдвоём охотимся на этих тварей. Видно, какая-то из них решила нам так подгадить и создала мир, в котором мы... ну... такие вот.  
Сэм разглядывал его с полминуты, так, будто увидел впервые в жизни. Потом сказал:  
\- Братья? Ты и я?  
\- Ага. Я знаю, тебе трудно поверить, не проще, чем мне - поверить в то, что я вижу здесь. Ты мой младший брат, Сэм, и мы никогда... никогда в жизни. Правда, нас постоянно принимают за гейскую парочку, - добавил Дин и неловко усмехнулся.  
\- Интересно, с чего бы это? - приподнял брови Сэм. Он почти улыбался, и Дин ощутил облегчение.   
Преждевременное, как оказалось.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, - всё так же слегка улыбаясь, сказал Сэм, - из всех возможных отмазок, которые ты мог придумать, чтобы всё разорвать и уйти, эта - самая идиотская.  
\- Это не отмазка, Сэм! Ну как же тебе объяснить... стоп! - счастливая мысль пришла ему в голову. - Слушай, вот скажи - я ведь красивый чёрт, правда?  
Сэм удивлённо моргнул, явно не улавливая связи. Потом ответил то, чего Дин от него и ждал:  
\- Конечно. Очень.  
\- Окей, спасибо, я знаю. А теперь скажи: я умный?  
Сэм продолжал с сомнением смотреть на него.  
\- Дин, я не понимаю...  
\- Просто скажи, да или нет.  
\- Ну, - Сэм усмехнулся слегка смущённо. - Ты тренер по бодибилдингу...  
\- Вау, - сказал Дин. - Правда, что ли?  
\- Да. И ты умён настолько, насколько может быть умён тренер по бодибилдингу.  
\- А ты у нас остряк, да? - огрызнулся Дин - но тут же вспомнил, о чём они говорят. - Окей, значит, раз у меня мозгов, как у бодибилдера, и не больше - как думаешь, смог бы я придумать всю эту хрень про параллельные миры и нечисть?  
Сэм задумчиво поджал губы.  
\- Ну... ты смотришь фильмы ужасов. И "Сверхъестественное".  
\- Чего?  
\- "Сверхъестественное". Сериал такой. Про охотников на нечисть.  
\- Никогда не слышал. Я к чему говорю, Сэм: ну разве похоже на меня... на меня, какого ты знаешь... чтобы я вот так врал? Я вообще часто тебе вру? - встревоженно спросил Дин - он не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.  
Но Сэм, к счастью, не стал ерничать на этот раз.  
\- Нет, - помолчав, сказал он негромко. - По правда говоря, ты мне раньше никогда не врал. Ну... я так думаю. Надеюсь.  
\- Вот видишь! - торжествующе воскликнул Дин. - Так что ты должен, просто обязан поверить мне! Ну пожалуйста, Сэм.  
Сэм опустил руки, которые всё это время держал скрещенными на груди.  
\- Значит... ты говоришь... что мы братья?  
\- Да! Да, наконец-то ты понял, слава Богу. На самом деле мы братья и...  
\- И поэтому ты теперь меня отталкиваешь?  
\- Да! То есть... нет. Дело не в тебе, Сэмми. Просто мне, настоящему мне, ну, там - мне совсем не нравятся мужчины!  
\- Да ну? - с сарказмом спросил Сэм. - Глен Питерсон, Роб Маккензи, Колин Райс, Гилберт Фолкнер, Брайан Кинни - это всё были, наверное, девочки?  
\- Сэм!  
\- Хватит, Дин. Ладно? Просто _хватит_. Не нужно говорить всё это. Я всегда знал, что постоянные отношения не для тебя. Я знал, что рано или поздно ты соберёшься и свалишь. Если ты решил, что уже пора - ладно. Никаких обид, честно. Я справлюсь. Но только сделай это, по крайней мере, по-человечески, и не веди себя как клоун.  
Дин слушал, разинув рот. Ох, ну только не сейчас - он ведь уже подумал, что они всё уладили, что Сэм понял... Но Сэм не желал понимать. Может быть, тот Дин, которого он знал, не располагал к тому, чтобы его понимать. Поэтому Сэм просто молча повернулся и пошёл прочь. А Дин стоял и смотрел, как он уходит.  
И нельзя так было, нельзя.  
\- Сэм! - он нагнал Сэма в два прыжка и, схватив за плечо, развернул к себе. - Подожди!  
\- Чего? - глянув ему в лицо, отрывисто сказал Сэм. - Чего мне ждать? Между прочим, это всё была твоя идея! Жить вместе... усыновить Гордона, когда от него отказалась мать. И с этой дурацкой свадьбой. "Я действительно люблю тебя, Сэмми, я смогу позаботиться о тебе, всё с тобой будет в порядке, пока я рядом". И что? Всё это была чушь собачья.  
\- Нет... нет, Сэм. Я...  
\- Что? Хочешь сообщить мне что-то новенькое? Может, не покривив душой, повторишь то, что сказал мне тогда? Ну давай, любопытно будет послушать!  
Он кричал, но шепотом, очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить Горди. Ресницы Сэма подрагивали - то ли от ярости, то ли от того, что он пытался сдержать злые слёзы. И Дин подумал вдруг, что они очень длинные, эти ресницы. Длинные, и пушистые, и густые. Он вспомнил, как целовал опущенные веки над этими ресницами, когда Сэм закрывал глаза.  
Он очнулся через миг, но ничего не изменилось. Сэм - то ли настоящий, то ли нет, - всё так же смотрел на него, тем самым взглядом, какой был у него, когда Дин, там, в настоящем мире, рассказал ему о последней просьбе отца. И там, в настоящем мире, Дин сказал ему...  
Дин сказал:  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе. И всё будет в порядке, пока я рядом. И я... я рядом, Сэмми. Я - вот он. И...  
\- И что? - напряжённо спросил Сэм, когда он запнулся.  
\- И я тебя вроде как люблю, - неохотно закончил Дин, не заметив, как Сэм чуть заметно вздрогнул. - Просто...  
\- Просто. Ну конечно, обязательно есть какое-то "просто". "Просто", "но", "ты понимаешь". Всё это я уже сто раз слышал, Дин, у тебя всё всегда просто. Просто выпил, просто не сдержался, просто захотелось... проще некуда, чего уж!  
Просто захотелось?  
 _Просто захотелось?_  
"Просто пожелай, и всё. Даже вслух говорить ничего не надо. Просто пожелай."  
\- Господи, - сказал Дин. - Ох ты ж чёрт побери Господи Боже вашу мать! Рыбка!!!  
\- А? - моргнул Сэм.  
\- Рыбка!! Грёбаная золотая рыбка! Теперь я вспомнил! - заорал Дин и семимильными шагами кинулся наверх, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.  
Он ворвался в спальню Горди. Тот моментально отскочил от стены, возле которой стоял, судя по всему, прижавшись к ней ухом. Возможно, наглый пацанёнок покраснел, но на его шоколадно-чёрной мордочке этого было не разобрать. Да Дин и не смотрел на него. Он сразу посмотрел на подоконник - и увидел стоящий там аквариум....  
Пустой.  
\- О, нет, - прошептал Дин и в следующую секунду сгрёб Горди под мышки и вздёрнул в воздух. - Где рыба?!  
Горди сделал отсутствующее лицо.  
\- Какая рыба?  
\- Рыбина из аквариума! Ещё днём она тут была, я видел! Где она, Горди?!  
\- А... ты про Рупрехта?  
\- Рупрехта?! Да, чёрт, я про Рупрехта!  
\- Его нет, - усиленно изучая Супермена на обоях, сообщил Горди.  
Дин поставил мальчика на пол - тот вдруг показался ему страшно тяжёлым.  
\- Как... нет?  
\- Нет, и всё. Он... в общем, я хотел выменять на него у Кубрика обратно Деву Марию, чтобы Сэм не злился. Но пакет порвался, и я его уронил. И он... в общем, его нет. Только не говори Сэму, пожалуйста! - добавил Горди, делая такие несчастные умоляющие глаза, какие он мог подсмотреть только у одного человека в этом грёбаном идиотском мире.  
Дин сел на пол. Ему хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Рупрехт. Ну и имечко для рыбы. Подумать только... кошмар. Совершенный, непреходящий, абсолютный кошмар, который теперь не закончится никогда.  
В коридоре раздались шаги.  
\- Дин? В чём дело?  
\- Ни в чём, - обессиленно улыбнулся Дин, всё так же сидя на полу. - Я просто забыл пожелать Горди спокойной ночи.  
Горди виновато кивнул, косясь то на одного из своих непутёвых пап, то на другого. Сэм посмотрел на сына, потом на Дина.  
Потом обвёл комнату взглядом и спросил:  
\- А где Рупрехт?

Плюшевый диван. Плазменный телевизор. Винтажные часы на стене. Нейлоновые занавески. Книги по юриспруденции и истории права на верхних полках этажерки, стопка журналов по бодибилдингу и ремонту автомобилей - на нижних. Камин, а над ним - впечатляющая кабанья голова с блестящими клыками.  
Голова Дину даже понравилась, странно, что он только сейчас её заметил.  
\- Клёвая штука, - сказал он, кинув на чучело уважительный взгляд. - В кучу бабок, наверное, обошлась?  
Сэм сидел за кухонной стойкой, уперевшись ногами в табуретку, и глушил виски. Отвечая, он не поднял головы от стакана. Только скосил на Дина глаза, уже без удивления, без упрёка - без ничего.  
\- Ни во сколько она не обошлась. Ты сам подстрелил этого кабана.  
\- Да ну?! - изумился Дин и посмотрел на чучело внимательней. - Нифига себе! Да я немеряно крут!  
\- Да. Ты Бэтмен, - сказал Сэм и залпом осушил стакан.  
Дин ещё раз посмотрел на кабана. Ну и зверюга... почище оборотня.  
\- Мы охотимся, да, Сэм?  
\- _Ты_ охотишься, Дин. И мне никогда не понять, зачем. Я ненавижу это... ненавижу эту твою охоту. Всегда ненавидел.  
Дин виновато посмотрел на него. Что, Сэмми, уже наклюкался? Всегда ему было мало надо, чтоб разобрало. Дин подошёл к стойке и, взяв второй стакан, потянулся к бутылке.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - устало спросил Сэм.  
\- Помогаю тебе спастись от раннего алкоголизма. Пить вдвоём - это как-то здоровее и вообще веселее.  
Сэм издал своё фирменное "хах" и отвернулся. Дин попробовал виски. А что, недурственно. Похоже, они и впрямь неплохо живут на зарплату юриста и тренера по бодибилдингу.  
\- Зачем ты наорал на Горди?  
\- Что значит - зачем? Он убил свою золотую рыбку, Дин. Это ненормально для шестилетнего ребенка. Я вообще начинаю за него беспокоиться...  
\- Он же не нарочно. Чего ты из него прямо изверга делаешь? Нормальный пацан. А вообще, знаешь, - Дин усмехнулся, - никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь быть строгим отцом.  
\- Он мальчик. С мальчишками надо жёстко. Иначе они вырастают похожими на тебя.  
Сэм снова отпил из стакана. Дин подумал и тоже отпил.  
\- Твой папаня был с тобой строгим, да, Сэмми?  
\- Ты будто не знаешь.  
Дин думал, что засмеётся. Но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Сэм, а как звали твоего отца?  
\- Джон. Джон Винчестер его звали.  
\- М-м... надо же. Моего тоже. Круто.  
\- Дин, ну сколько можно... Я знаю, что наших отцов зовут одинаково. Мы ведь именно из-за этого и познакомились, ты разве не помнишь?  
Видя по обалделому лицу Дина, что нет, как-то не припоминает, Сэм вздохнул. Если он всё ещё и не верил в россказни Дина, то, похоже, уже смирился с ними.  
\- Твой отец был в розыске в пяти штатах, включая Канзас, где я жил с отцом. Федералы проверяли всех Джонов Винчестеров в округе и задержали моего старика. У него не было алиби на тот день, когда твой папаня грабанул оружейный магазин. Ему уже предъявили обвинение, я думал, дело труба, и тут приехал твой отец... и ты. Он сознался, сказал, что не хочет, чтобы за него расплачивался цивил.  
\- Он так и сказал - цивил? - не выдержав, спросил Дин.  
\- Да, так и сказал... И ты был с ним. Пытался добиться, чтобы его отпустили под залог. И я тоже был там, в приёмной участка, приехал забрать своего отца. - Сэм покосился на Дина и нерешительно спросил: - Ты что, правда ничего этого не помнишь?  
Он хотел сказать "нет". Хотел покачать головой, хмыкнуть: "ну и дела" и "да этот демон-шутник, похоже, здорово всё на сей раз продумал". Но не мог. Потому что он помнил. Пока Сэм говорил, он вспоминал - шумный неряшливый участок, крикливых копов, раздражительных секретарш - и сутулого паренька с натянутым на голову капюшоном, ёжившегося в неудобном пластиковом кресле напротив. Дин вспомнил, как смотрел на этого паренька и думал, что у него такой вид, как будто его нужно защитить. И ещё - что у него одуренно красивые ресницы.  
Дин отставил стакан с виски и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- В Риддл-роке, Орегон, - начал он, глядя поверх плеча Сэма на розовый кухонный кафель, - стали исчезать люди. Мы с тобой поехали туда и выяснили, что всех их видели в последний раз в одном квартале. И был там один зоомагазинчик. Мы с тобой пошли туда вместе, наплели, как обычно, какую-то пургу продавцу, так что он ушёл в подсобку искать нам какой-то там особенный корм для попугаев... Мы стали осматриваться. И там я увидел эту рыбку. Аквариум с золотой рыбкой, обычной такой губошлёпкой по двадцать долларов за штуку. Я сказал: "Вау, гляди-ка - исполнительница желаний!" И ты ответил: "Ну так чего ждёшь, попроси её, чтоб мы разгребли это дело, и вообще очистить мир от нечисти". Ты всегда был таким альтруистом, Сэмми, - он усмехнулся. - Но я-то не такой, как ты. Я посмотрел на неё и подумал... так, просто в шутку подумал....  
Он замолчал. Сэм пристальное смотрел на него, слушая так внимательно, как ни разу прежде.  
\- Что ты попросил, Дин?  
Дин неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Чтобы мы с тобой были счастливы. Я подумал: эй, детка, пусть мы с Сэмми живём долго и счастливо. А потом... потом проснулся. Здесь.  
Сэм выпрямился. В его взгляде не было больше ни насмешки, ни недоверия, ни обиды.  
\- А что такое для тебя наше с тобой счастье, Дин? О чём ты думал, когда просил?  
\- Ну... не знаю. В тот момент - ни о чём. Но когда думал вообще, раньше, я представлял себе, наверное, нормальную жизнь. Жизнь без охоты... без охоты на нечисть, я хочу сказать, - кинув взгляд на кабанью голову, добавил Дин. - Нормальный, спокойный, безопасный мир вокруг нас. Чтобы ты женился... чтобы у тебя был сын, чтобы была нормальная семья, и чтобы я мог быть где-то поблизости, рядом с тобой и... присматривать за всем. Что? - спросил он недоумённо, когда Сэм начал смеяться. Он смеялся и смеялся, потом умолк, хлопнув ладонью по колену, и обвёл рукой место, где они сидели.  
\- Ну вот! Я женат, Дин! У меня сын. И ты рядом. И мир вокруг - я не знаю, насколько он нормален, но он безопасен, и мы с тобой живём в нём счастливо. Всё так, как ты и попросил.  
\- Ты не счастлив, Сэмми, - сказал Дин. - Ты не счастлив из-за меня.  
\- Придурок. Если бы я не был счастлив, разве бы я тебя терпел все эти годы?  
\- А у тебя есть выбор?  
\- А что, разве нет? Мы же не братья, Дин, мы просто супружеская пара. Пара может развестись. Но я не хочу этого. Никогда не хотел.  
Дин смотрел на него, улыбающегося, сидящего напротив, и понимал, что ничего на свете уже не понимает.  
\- Сэмми, - беспомощно сказал он наконец. - Сэмми, я не... не могу. Я просто не могу...  
Вместо ответа Сэм наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Дин хотел сказать ему "не надо", так же, как пять минут назад хотел ответить "нет" на вопрос о том, помнит ли он, как они встретились. Но теперь он помнил. Всё - от той первой встречи в участке до сегодняшнего дня. Все их ссоры, все свои измены, все случаи, когда Сэм выставлял его вещи за порог - примерно раз в две-три недели. И он вспомнил секс. Теперь вспомнил, и когда мягкие, тёплые, удивительно знакомые губы Сэма накрыли его рот, Дин понял, что хотел этого, хотел его поцеловать с той самой минуты, как проснулся в этом мире... в этом мире, который, несмотря на свою бедовость, был почти как настоящий.  
Дин ещё несколько секунд цеплялся за это "почти". Но наливающийся кровью член в трусах предательски выбил эту почву у него из-под ног.  
Он услышал, как глухо стонет, и автоматически, не думая, что делает, вскинул руку и схватил Сэма за загривок. Руки Сэма на его плечах, пальцы Сэма на пряжке его ремня, бёдра Сэма, прижимающиеся к его бёдрам. Если думать обо всём этом, то можно было сойти с ума. А если не думать, то это было то, чего он хотел. То, чего достаточно было просто пожелать.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Сэм, убирая его руки со своей талии. - Я всё сделаю сам, ладно? Как раньше.  
Дин не понял, что он имеет в виду, пока ещё не вспомнил, но знал, что вспомнит, если захочет. Что эта жизнь, может быть, и не то, что он хотел, и уж точно не то, что он себе представлял. Но в ней действительно было всё, абсолютно всё, чего он желал когда-либо. Всё то, о чём он мечтал в другом, том, прежнем мире.  
\- Горди услышит, - пробормотал Дин, когда Сэм смахнул в сторону стаканы с виски и прижался ягодицами к столешнице, притягивая Дина к себе.  
\- Не услышит. Мы тихонько, - прошептал Сэм ему в шею.  
Дин хотел было спросить, как это он себе вообще представляет - трахаться на кухонной стойке тихонько, но не успел.  
И ещё он узнал этой ночью, что тихонько - это может быть одновременно и очень весело.

\- Блядь, - сказал Дин Винчестер несколько часов спустя, глядя в белоснежный потолок спальни. - Я гей.  
\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? - спросил Сэм, переворачиваясь на живот и подпирая голову рукой.  
Дин посмотрел на него с негодованием.  
\- Ты адвокат или психиатр?  
\- Ни то, ни другое. Я прокурор.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я окружной прокурор Плезантвилля, - сообщил Сэм, глядя на него доверчиво распахнутыми глазами. - В прошлом году получил повышение.  
\- Да это кончится когда-нибудь или нет? - застонал Дин, бессильно прикрывая глаза рукой - правой, чтобы не травмировать себя лишний раз.  
\- Привыкнешь, - пожал плечами Сэм.  
\- Да, выбора у меня, похоже, нет. Рупрехт-то сдох. Кстати, Сэм, кому вообще взбрело в голову обозвать несчастную рыбу Рупрехтом? - он осёкся, потому что снова вспомнил. О-ох, только не это.  
\- Ты был пьян вдрызг, - коротко сказал Сэм. - Притащил аквариум под мышкой, выплёскивая воду на ковёр. Отволок наверх, к Горди, и сказал: это Рупрехт. Не пугайся, наутро ты этого и так не помнил.  
\- И слава Богу, - простонал Дин.   
Сэм наклонил голову и молча потёрся носом о его плечо. Дин машинально сгрёб его за шею. Когда они перестали целоваться, Сэм сказал:  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, как-нибудь потом, в перспективе... может, Горди не помешает иметь брата? Братья - это хорошо... мне вот жаль, что у меня никогда не было брата.  
"Был, Сэмми. И есть", - подумал Дин и сказал:  
\- Ни хрена не выйдет, если меня опять вышвырнут с работы.  
\- Чёрт! Ты так и не позвонил?!  
\- Уже звоню, - сказал Дин, выбираясь из кровати. Была половина седьмого, а Рой, его босс, вставал в шесть, чтобы совершить утреннюю пробежку перед работой. Дин подумал, не поискать ли всё-таки мобильник, но тут же понял, что не надо - телефон Роя он помнил наизусть. Очень простой: 555-35-55.


End file.
